


seconds

by ElasticElla



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, Poetry, Terza Rima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6916564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a wolf by your windowsill, steady still.</p>
            </blockquote>





	seconds

**Author's Note:**

> first posted to lj [here](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/674952.html)

There's a wolf by your windowsill, steady still.  
Do not let your horns twitch,  
do not let your curiosity fill.  
  
There are souls, beyond numeration, in your steed witch-  
do not let that distraction in,  
do not let that distraction hitch.  
  
You toil- cauldron bubble, boil, and a touch of gin.  
The wolf still prowls around your mind,  
waiting for the games to begin.  
  
It would be easier to submit to fate's grind,  
if the wolf would just come back another time.  
Once everyone's safe, you say, come find  
  
The _me_ never escapes your throat, can't make the climb.  
It's all too easy to be breathless, wordless around him,  
beauty and grace, transformed to a mime.  
  
He's a far better second, better beta to the brim.  
Far better than you ever were, would never scorn,  
doesn't dream of questioning his leader's hymn.  
  
Once upon a time, you knew trust without thorns,  
thought magic could save all from pain.  
You were a young warlock then, hadn't grown into your horns.  
  
Once upon a time, you thought you'd see him again  
had not quite pretty enough words in mind,  
and actions planned down to when.  
  
It would be easier to submit to fate's grind,  
if the wolf would just come back one more time, you opined.


End file.
